A Dragon's Love
by HttydBadGirl
Summary: It's mating season for dragons and Toothless is another year without a mate. But then he sees his rider in the moonlight, his beautiful, loving rider. He hatches an idea, an idea that if it weren't for his raging instincts, he would've easily dismissed. But then again, didn't Hicca love him back? Fem!Hiccup WARNING: MA, BESTIALITY, PREG, AND RAPE! You don't like, you don't read.
1. Start of Something New

**Hey guys! So I got the idea to write this and when I looked around the site for a bit of help, there wasn't** ** _one_** **story about fem!Hiccup x Toothless lemons! I was genuinely shocked, but then I instantly started to write this because then I'd be the first! I hope you enjoy! Oh! And httyd 2 never happens in this AU.**

20-year-old Hicca Haddock rode through the cool night sky on her beloved best friend, Toothless. Toothless isn't the type of pet you would expect. He's a dragon, a Night Fury to be exact.

"Hey bud, you wanna hear back?" She asked as Toothless purred and nodded before landing in a familiar cove.

"Well I thought we were going to back to the village but this is fine." She said as she jumped off of Toothless, who then laid down next to Hicca as they both looked up at the sky, just taking in the beautiful stars and full moon.

"It's a beautiful night out, isn't it bud." She said as Toothless purred contently before he looked at his human friend, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her freckles seemed to pop out from her fair skin, her auburn braid overlapping her leather chestplate, emerald eyes shining with wonder.

"What?" Hicca asked curiously as Toothless stared at her.

"Hello? Earth to Toothless. Bud?" She asked as Toothless's stare didn't hinder.

"Toothless! Hey! You okay?" She asked, still nothing.

"Okay, whatever." She sighed before looking back up, Toothless biting his lip as he felt a little bit of his, erection, coming out.

' _No! Not with her! Find another Night Fury!'_ He screamed in his head as Hicca took a deep breath as she continued to look up.

"Hey bud, do you think we're alone in the universe?" She asked.

" _STOP IT! The more you talk the hornier I get!"_ Toothless screamed as Hicca snapped up and looked over at Toothless, who was thrashing around angrily, his instincts trying to rule over his mind.

"Whoa! Bud! Are you okay?" She asked as she put a calming hand Toothless's snout as his instincts completely took over all of the rationality in his mind as he pinned Hicca to the ground and started to lick her, the dragon form of a kiss.

"Ew! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" She exclaimed as he continued to lick her before he started to release pharamones into the air, making Hicca grimac

"What is that smell?" She asked in disgust before Toothless's head moved down to in between her legs as he nuzzled her pants, making her try and close her legs.

"Toothless! What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped angrily as Toothless ignored her and started blowing a harmless amount of fire onto her clothes, burning them off.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hicca screamed in desperation as he stuffed his erection into her mouth, shutting her up as he began to thrust into her mouth, making her cough and gag as tears streamed down her face and Toothless, pupils getting wide before he pulled out and whimpered before running to the other side of the cove in shame.

"I-I'm just gonna go home!" She stuttered as Toothless whimpered and she sprinted out of the cove, using the remainder of her clothes to cover up before she snuck into her house through the back window before throwing on a new pair of clothes and heading downstairs to make a midnight snack, but then stopped when she saw Stoick sitting down there before she quickly back tracked, until one of the stairs squeaked.

"Hicca..." He said as Hicca winced.

"Hey dad. How was your day?" She asked in an attempt to get out of trouble.

"You know curfew is midnight, you know that." He said as Hicca guiltily walked downstairs.

"I know. I know. But I'm _twenty!_ And I still have a curfew! That ridiculous!" She argued.

"You mean you're twenty and _need_ a curfew." Stoick said as Hicca glared at him.

"You still treat me like I'm that 15-year-old screw up! But I'm not a kid anymore! And I have Toothless!" She snapped as Stoick looked around.

"Where is your dragon anyway?" He asked as all the blood drained from Hicca's face, she couldn't tell him what Toothless did, he'd send him off the island.

"He wanted to sleep in the stables tonight." She lied.

"Okay, you get off the hook this time. But if you come home late one more time, your flying privileges will be taken away." Stoick threatened as Hicca nodded sadly before walking upstairs and crawling into her bed before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hicca woke up early, wanting to get her friend back. Toothless obviously felt bad about last night and maybe he was ready to apologize.

She walked outside into the brisk late fall air before heading towards the forest, but then she felt her vision being blocked by two strong hands as she smiled.

"Guess who?" Aster giggled as Hicca out a finger up to her lips..

"Hmmmm, is it, Snotlout!" She giggled as they both laughed as Aster turned her around and pulled her into a kiss.

"So where are you going little lady?" He asked as Hicca laughed and flipped her bangs out of her face.

"Oh, Toothless just spent a night in the cove because he was, uh, sneezing plasma blasts and didn't want to hurt me." She lied.

"Well do you want a lift?" He asked as Stormfly walked up behind them.

"Uhhhhh, sure." She said as they both mounted the Deadly Nadder and then took off.

* * *

"Thanks Aster!" Hicca exclaimed as she stood at the entrance of the cove.

"No problem Hicc!" He yelled before Stormfly flew off and Hicca took a deep breath before entering.

"Toothless?" She asked as she looked around and gasped in shock as she looked at Toothless, he was grinding up against a rock, his face scrunched with determination as he looked up at ran over to Hicca, who held out her fire sword.

"D-Don't try raping me again." She warned as Toothless shook his head and his pupils turned to normal while his rod slid back into his body.

"Thank you. Now can we please just pretend last night didn't happen?" She asked as Toothless gave her a gummy s Ike and nodded happily.

"Good. Now let's go back." Hicca said as Toothless nuzzled her before she jumped onto his back and they were off.

"Hey bud. Do you need another Night Fury. Like I know you pretend that having me as a _friend"_ Hicca said, putting emphasis on the word 'friend' "But I feel like you're lonely." She sighed as Toothless cooed sadly.

" _I am._ " He warbled before he felt instincts flood through him again, it was around dragon mating season so this was totally normal.

"I'm sorry bud. We'll keep looking for that other Night Fury for long as it takes." She said as Toothless purred before Hicca flew the, out over the ocean, Toothless getting an idea as they flew over a few small deserted islands. He picked a very small island, not even 10 miles across, and landed in little clearing that had a waterfall, a pond, and a few boulders along with beautiful flowers and mosses all over the place.

"Whoa. This place is beautiful. Let me just add it to my map." Hicca said as she took out the folded map she kept in her chestplate (she was wearing the one from RTTE when Toothlees burned it off and now she's wearing the HTTYD 2 one) and unfolded it before drawing a quick sketch of the island.

"You wanna hang here for a bit?" She asked as Toothless nodded excitedly. There was one one else for miles. And he wanted her. Hicca as his mate.

 **BAM! Cliffhanger! Okay, so I'm actually going to try and update this like an actual story (because it is one) and update about every week or two. Key word: TRY! I might not be able to. I have a busy life. Oh! Also a lot more juicy lemons in the next chapter! I know this one didn't have many at all.**


	2. Betrayal

***a girl** **looks around a corner nervously before pinning herself to a wall as someone notices her***

 **Fan 1: HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

 **Fan 2: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!**

 **Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *dodges multiple weapons* I've been super busy and haven't really had a chance to write.**

 **But I do swear the updates will be a bit more frequent from now on. :) Oh! And also, thanks guys for following and favoriting this story. I was genuinely shocked to see this many followers in just one chapter, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Toothless purred slightly as he crept towards Hicca, who was stretching near the pond.

"Man this is a nice place bud." She muttered as she pulled out her braid, her long auburn locks shining in the sunlight as Toothless smirked, his love-stricken expression making her slightly uneasy.

"Uhhhhhh, what are you looking at?" She asked as Toothless stared at her breasts as she backed away slightly.

"Toothless, if you even _think_ about pulling something like last night I swear-" She was cut off by Toothless pouncing on her, his eyes primal slits as he tore off her clothes, Hicca almost crying as he did so.

"T-Toothless, p-please." She begged, but the scaly black dragon ignored her as his shaft slid out, Hicca desperately trying to escape before she knew it would do nothing.

"N-No." She muttered, tears sliding down her cheeks as Toothless entered her, making her let out a scream, his rod was so thick and long, it was literally as long as he arm and about twice as thick.

"Oh gods, oh gods dammit, ahhhhh!" She screamed, Toothless slowly thrusting in and out, trying to make it pleasurable to a degree. Tears made Hicca's face gleam in the now setting sun as Toothless started to go harder, about a quarter of his erection still out, the rest hitting against her cervix, making her let out a yelp everytime he thrust in. Toothless then let out a roar before he released his giant load of cum into Hicca's tiny body. Her stomach started to well up at the amount as tears continued to splash down her face, she couldn't believe it, her best friend. The dragon who saved her life on multiple occasions and was the thing she was trusted the most, just raped her. Toothless then pulled away, realizing what he did before whimpering the running away as fast as possible as Hicca laid on the ground in utter sorrow and defeat.

* * *

The two had both fallen asleep on separate sides of the island. Hicca using her torn up clothes as a sort of blanket as the dusk caused her to fall asleep. She woke up the next morning and wept softly into her hand still.

Toothless emerged from the bushes, every inch of him screamed regret and sorrow as he slowly walked towards her, but she backed away.

"D-Don't come n-near me." She stuttered before he whimpered and walked towards her even slower.

"I said leave me alone!" She screamed as Toothless started to back off sadly and Hicca started to cry even more before she tried to stand up and grabbed her sword. She sniffed again and walked over to the pond. Hicca then looked into the water, staring at her reflection before sighing and splashing water on her face.

"I can't fucking believe this." She muttered angrily before screaming in frustration and Toothless stuck his head out of the bushes again and whimpered.

"GO AWAY!" Hicca snapped, but Toothless still walked towards her before nuzzling her shoulder and whimpering sadly.

"Why did you do it?" She asked as a cold wind swept across the tiny island and she shivered, it had been a pretty mild winter recently, but it was starting to get _much_ colder. Toothless whimpered again before collecting a few sticks and lighting them on fire as Hicca walked over to it and huddled towards the heat.

"I-I want to trust you. I-I just c-can't." She muttered as Toothless draped a wing over her and cooed before Hicca's eyes widened and she bolted from the fire and threw up in the bushes.

'Strange.' She thought as she wiped her mouth, 'Why did I just throw up?' She asked herself before walking back over to the fire and leaning towards the flame once again as Toothless looked at her in confusion and put an ear on her stomach, and his heart dropped when he heard the faintest 'ba-bump' come from her womb. He had gotten Hicca pregnant.

* * *

"Hicca?! HICCA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Aster screamed as he soared through the sky on Stormfly, the other riders right behind her.

"Aster, we've been searching for hours." Ruffnut complained.

"Yeah, why can't we just call it a day?" Fishlegs asked as Aster glared at them.

"We can't just stop! Stoick told us to come back with his daughter and that's what we're gonna do!" He snapped.

"Something tells me this isn't just about getting Hicca back to the chief." Snotlout muttered.

"Yeah, uh, Aster, it's really no surprise that you are, ya know, sorta in love with her." Fishlegs commented as Aster whipped around again.

" _SO?!_ You four need to get your heads out of your asses and stop worrying about my fucking feelings! We need to find Hicca and that's all that matters!" He screamed angrily before turning about around and groaning and smashing his fist onto Stormfly's saddle as she cooed in worry.

"Don't worry about it Storm, I'm fine." He assured as Snotlout looked down to see Toothless curled around Hicca on the island.

"There! There! I found her!" He exclaimed before landing near them, the others not far behind.

"Your knight in shining armor awaits..." Snotlout trailed off, eyes wide as Hicca tried to cover up.

"Hey, eyes off you fucking perv!" She snapped as they all blinked and Aster rushed to her side.

"Hicca, where are your clothes?" He asked, concern in his voice as Hicca froze.

"My clothes! Um, they were, uh, they got all muddy, so I took them off to clean by that pond, but then a, uh, wild boar! Came out of the woods and, uh, destroyed them." She lied as Aster took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Come on, your dad is worried sick." He said as Hicca mounted Toothless and they took off, Snotlout still drooling over her as Aster sent him another glare.

"Fuck off." He mouthed as Hicca giggled a bit and Toothless looked around nervously. He couldn't let anyone know Hicca was pregnant, especially Stoick.

"Hey, I won't tell my dad okay?" Hicca whispered, "As much as I hate what you did, I don't want to see you killed. Because believe me, he _will_ kill you."

' _What in Thor's name have I done?'_ Toothless thought in horror as Berk slowly started to come into the distance.

 _Gulp_.

 **Okaaaaaaaay, big sorry to everyone who reads this story. I promise I definitely _will_ update more frequently. And don't worry, there will be more lemons in the future *winks at the readers*, hopefully they'll be a bit longer as well :)**


	3. Distraction

**Well, I feel awful. I'm so sorry for the long delay, I've just been _SUPER_ fucking busy lately and I honestly just kinda, forgot, about this story. Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for it. Also in case some of you were wondering, I'm just saying that dragons hatch quickly and so a mix between a dragon hatching and the nine months of a woman being pregnant would mean that Hicca would have the baby pretty fast, about twice as fast as a normal woman.**

A few minutes later Hicca silently snuck into her house and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before running back over to her friends.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I accidentally left inferno on that island." She said before jumping onto Toothless and flying back in the direction of the island.

"Uh oh." She muttered before leaning over Toothless's saddle and throwing up again, making him whine in fear.

"It's okay Toothless, I just must've gotten a stomach bug from something." She assured as they landed on the island and she searched for the sword, which was propped up against a rock.

"Okay. Now come on Toothless. My dad's probably worried sick." Hicca said before jumping onto his back and taking off.

After a few minutes of flying, Hicca squeezed her eyes shut in pain and rubbed her lower back.

"Shit, my cramps. Hey Toothless, this may sound weird but, sorry if I get any blood on you. I think I just got my period." She muttered as Toothless glued his eyes to the water below them.

 _"Cramps from a fetus, not your period."_ He whispered to himself as they flew back towards Berk. Hicca leaned over and threw up again.

"Yikes, this is worse than I thought." She muttered as Toothless pinned his ear flaps to his head, "No, don't worry bud, this isn't your fault." She assured as Toothless whimpered.

"Fuck, this is painful." She growled angrily. Of course she'd always gotten cramps, what woman didn't. But this was bad. Worse than she'd ever experienced, "Lets just get home."

* * *

Aster paced back and forth in the village square, his hand seemed to be glued to his lip as he stared at the ground intently. He heard a familiar roar and perked up when he saw Hicca and Toothless land not too far away.

"Hicca!" He called out, making Hicca slowly turn around, trying not to hurt her back.

"Oh, hey Aster." She strained as Aster's face fell.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern as Hicca nodded.

"Y-Yeah. It's just cramps. So what did you need me for?" She asked as Aster stared at her for a bit longer before shaking his head.

"Oh! Right, what actually happened to your stuff on that island?" He questioned as the color drained from her face.

"N-Nothing! Why-Why would you think I wasn't telling the truth?" She stuttered, increasing Aster's suspicion.

"Because a wild boar doesn't make _burn marks_ when it rips something to shreds. Hicca, what actually happened on that island? You've been really out of it ever since you got back." He said softly, his voice laden with concern as Hicca's eyes widened as she glanced at Toothless, before back at Aster. She took a deep breath before smirking, confusing Aster.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about what happened on that island." She said seductively, "All you need to worry about is how sex helps relieve the pain of cramps."

"Hicca, don't try and change the conversation." Aster said as sternly as he could. They'd only had sex once, and it technically wasn't even sex, just foreplay. But it was incredible. So the thought of actually getting into her pants make him weak at the knees. Hicca looked around at the bustling square and then batted her eyelashes as she looked back at Aster.

"It's way too crowded here. Let's go to a more, private location." She seduced as Aster giggled with a mix of both terror and excitement.

"Wh-Where is the more private place?" He blurted.

"The cove." She grinned as they both got onto Toothless, who then took off towards the cove. He would've never done anything to object, but inside Toothless was furious. He was normally quite fond of the blonde boy, but now he was stealing his mate. _His_ mate!

They landed in the cove as the two both stumbled off. Hicca obviously was still in pain and Aster just looked love struck. Hicca reached into Toothless's saddle bag and grabbed some rope before slowly taking off her shirt, revealing her large and perky breasts, her nipples standing on edge. Aster walked up to her and slowly started to suck on her aroused nipples. She let out a small groan and noticed a bugle starting to form in his pants. Bingo. Now he'd completely forgotten about her ruined clothes. She resumed enjoying the suckle and heard Toothless moan sadly before leaving, but she didn't pay much mind.

"Harder." She moaned as Aster switched to the other nipple and sucked even harder, massaging the first one expertly with his fingers. He pulled away, a bit of spit still clinging to her nipple and his lip.

"Turn around." He muttered as Hicca complied greatfully. She bent over and let him slide off her leggings and underwear. He kept on her skirt, but her amazing ass was still clearly visible.

"What are you gonna do?" Hicca asked quietly as Aster grinned before opening up her cheeks with his hands and sliding one finger up her butt, making her cry out it shock.

"Aster." She muttered, regaining herself as Aster looked up from his work and nodded, "Won't all of this be better if I were, immoble?" She asked before handing him the rope.

"Yes it would." He concluded with a wide grin as he bound Hicca's hands and ankles together. They found a tree and tied her bound wrists on a low hanging branch.

"Hey Hicca." Aster said as Hicca perked up as he walked slowly behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked as he stood behind her and started to tickle before stomach, making her scream and laugh.

"A-A-Aster! St-op!" She screamed as Aster giggled on continued, moving up to her armpits, and then to her thighs. She thrashed around wildly as Aster took a break to hang her feet on another branch, so she was hanging with her hands and feet up in the air. He also wrapped the rope around her breasts, they quickly started to turn red, but Hicca was too horny to care even a little bit.

"Rub it first." She whispered as Aster groaned.

"I've been rock hard since you took off your shirt. I think it's my turn to feel pleasure." He said as Hicca groaned, before getting an idea.

"Then let's just do a 69." She offered as Aster raised on eyebrow and Hiccup looked at her hanging form, "Well this rope is extremely sturdy. It could easily hold both of us."

"You have an amazing mind." He joked before cthrowing off his pants and climbing up the tree, his erection reaching about 8 inches, maybe even a little bit longer. He slowly lowered himself onto Hicca, his dick falling into Hicca's mouth and she gagged before carefully licking the tip, making Aster moan as she started to expertly play with her clit. Rubbing his fingers up and down the wet slit and before his head in and sticking his tongue into her canal, making her shutter.

"Yes." Hicca moaned before Aster thrust into her mouth. She got the hint and gladly obliged.

From the distance, Toothless watched this all go down curiously. If it weren't Aster that was doing this, he would rip the man to shreds. But Hicca seemed to enjoy this, and she _hated_ how he had mated with her. Maybe he could learn a thing or two...

"OH YES!" Hicca screamed as Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion, so female humans liked having their clits rubbed. Odd, but noted.

Back down in the cove, Aster pulled his head up from Hicca's nether regions and let her cum fly out. It soaked the dusty ground beneath them and Aster climbed off of Hicca, who was panting heavily.

"Can you just give me a few minutes." She panted as Aster positioned himself to start thrusting into Hicca, but he backed down anyway.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe that we're so good at this. It's only our second time." Aster admitted with a small grin as Hicca smiled.

"Some people are just good at sex." She said as she took a deep breath. But then Aster raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, didn't you just say you were hurting because of your period?" He asked as Hicca nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned as Aster stuck his fingers into Hicca's pussy and then pulled them out, no blood. Just glistening clear cum.

"Huh?" She asked herself quietly before Aster helped untie her. They both heard a twig snap from the top of the cove and noticed Toothless peering in. They maintained eye contact for a few second before the Night Fury quickly ran away.

"He saw all of that? Oh gods." Aster mumbled, but Hicca's eyes widened as she stared off in the direction Toothless had gone in.

"What did you do to me bud?"

 **Again, super fucking sorry about the long ass delay. This time I actually promis it won't happen again. For a chapter that was _this_ long awaited, I'm sorry for it not being longer. But I feel like that lemon was pretty decent. So, yeah. And again, I'm so sorry**


End file.
